new mew alerthuh?
by lettucemid
Summary: Umm...it's about a new mew. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew  why do people put these in? DISCOUNTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_The New Mew._

_(This is my first Fanfiction O.K. So go easy on me. Not hard on me, easy on me you got that?)_

_**Chapter 1. Nayla POV**_

Nayla walked down the street thinking about what she should say. The cutest boy ever had offered her to walk her home! Once he did offer her she first looked around to make sure that he was definitely talking to her. "Umm...nice weather we're having isn't it?" Nayla said to Aaron, as she stared at her feet instead of the sky. What am I doing?She angrily thought.

"Yeah it is." Aaron replied, looking up to the sun-lit sky. I can't believe I just said that! Nayla thought. As they turned the corner, Nayla saw a large pink cafe with heart windows standing at the end of the street. "I never noticed that cafe before. Have you?" Aaron said, as he turned to her.

"Uh-uh! I was just thinking the same thing." Nayla replied looking up to see a cat with wings on the top of the cafe. "Maybe it's new?"

"Maybe." Aaron said, turning onto Nayla's road. "We won't worry about it anymore then." The pair kept walking down the street in silence. I should say something already!"Hey Nayla." Aaron interrupted. Nayla jumped.

"Ye...yeah?" Nayla fumbled, fidgeting with her thumbs. She took a deep breath in and decided to speak up "What is it?"

"We're at your house." Aaron answered, staring at her puzzled.

"Opps! I uhh... I guess I wasn't looking were we going." What a lame excuse! She thought to herself.

"Then how come you knew where to go?"

"No reason. Thanks for walking me home. See ya!" She yelled to him as she ran inside her house, panting but was stopped by the Aaron's voice.

"Hey Nayla!" Aaron yelled.

"Yeah?" She replied shakily.

"Do want to go to the Red Animal Data show with me tomorrow? Everyone else is doing something else."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Then I'll meet you at the front of the Red Animal Data show at 11 then."

"Okay!"

She waved to him from out the window. She ran up to her room, two steps at a time (Tripping on the way.) *Flop* She threw herself onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it for about half an hour until she stopped. "I never will do that again! Never ever ever again!" She threw her briefcase onto the floor right next to her door. Her Brunette hair swang wildly around her face as she attempted to stick her head into the pillow case. Her attempt failed after about another half hour. She walked over to her desk and picked up her comb. She let lose her ponytail, and combed her hair she thought of the reasons why she liked Aaron.

He's funny

He's smart

He's different from other boys

His way of changing the subject when it needs to be changed.

There were probably more reasons Nayla liked Aaron, but interrupted by an annoying knock on the door. "Do you want dinner or what?" her Dad told her. Nayla threw a pillow at his face.

"What do you think I want?" She said, picking up another pillow.

"I think you rather stay up here and daydream the rest of the night, than have dinner" Another pillow hit him. "I change my answer. I think you rather throw pillows at me for the rest of the night, instead of eating or daydreaming." Nayla threateningly held up her alarm clock. "Alright, I get the point. Now stop throwing things at me and get downstairs if want food." He said playfully, as he opened the door for her and bowing at the same time.

Nayla quickly jumped off her bed, dashed past her Dad and went down the stairs jumping three at a time, and for once not tripping over herself. Nayla always had a big appetite, but she stayed the same weight for some freaky reason that she did not know of. Maybe it's because of all the kicking and screaming I do after embarrassing myself, or maybe I just have too much energy inside of me that's waiting to used. I rather go with reason number two. Oh well, no matter what reason I still, and always will, have a big appetite. She sighed at that thought and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen, still thinking about the same topic.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. Nayla POV (still...)**_

It was Saturday, and Nayla was ready for a good weekend. Nayla got up early, it was about 7 am. She quickly changed into her casual clothes: a pair of jeans, a mini jean skirt and a blue and purple top. She grabbed a white jumper and quickly tied it around her waist. Nayla found a white shoulder bag and swang it onto her shoulder. She grabbed her comb and brushed it, then tied it into a ponytail. Nayla found a purple headband and put it on. She ran down the stairs, and tripped over herself once she put one foot onto the stairs.

Nayla was starving and she food right away. She thought of food the whole way down to the kitchen, only to stop thinking about food once actual food was in front of her.

"Nayla once you're finished your food, go outside and get some fresh air. You need it." Her mother said to her, as Nayla entered the kitchen. Nayla ate her food hungrily, and tried to pull on her socks at the same, almost spilling all her food. After breakfast she slipped on a pair of sneakers, and decided to go for a walk outside, before she would meet Aaron at the show.

This time I'll make up a script on what to say to Aaron! She thought as she strolled down her road and turned on the new cafe's street. Let's see... maybe I'll comment on the weather again. Nah, it's supposed to be raining around 11. Maybe let's just stick with the animals from the Data show. Yeah that's a brilliant idea! And maybe I should just talk about some random things while I'm at it! O.K, I got my speech. Now I'm ready for anything. Nayla thought happily to herself, as she got to the end of the cafe's street.

She decided that she'd start walking over to the Red Data Animal Show, since it took a while to get there. She happily hummed to herself as she skipped the down the street, thinking about what might happen at the Red Data Animal show. As she did the winged cat on top of the cafe followed her with its eyes.

At exactly 11 O'clock, Nayla had just arrived at the Red Animal Data Show. She looked around as her hair annoyed her, as it swang around her face. She started to walk towards the line, until she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Hey Nayla, over here." the voice called to her. She turned to see green-eyed Aaron smiling at her. "Let's go inside, shall we?" The pair walked over to the line.

As they both waited on line, Nayla saw the cat with wings on the entrance gate. "Hey, wasn't that same cat on the top of that new cafe?"

"You're right! Wired isn't it? Maybe they're both owned by the same person who likes cats with wings."

"Yeah right! As if." snorted Nayla in disbelief, as she turned all of her attention to the winged cat.

"You'll never know, won't you? Unless you're a mind reader of know who owns the place, you won't know if it's true." Aaron said turning his attention away from the winged cat. Nayla stared at it for a while then realised it was raining just as all the weather reports predicted. That's when she decided to see how long Aaron and her have been waiting in line. They've been in the line for over 15 minutes.

"We've been standing in this line forever! Can't it move any faster?" She moaned, standing on her tippy-toes to look over people's heads. Nayla didn't feel quite patient at the moment, and she really wanted to go inside and look at all the animals and get away from the rain. She was soaking wet and she started to feel the water pulling her to the ground.

There were two reasons why she agreed to go with Aaron to the Red Animal Data Show. No. 1, she had always wanted to go to the show. No. 2, Aaron's here so why not? No one would think these reasons were good enough, but she hasn't told anyone these reasons so who can complain? Maybe a mind reader, but I don't think they're people. Maybe they're Aliens in disguise. Who really knows?

Aaron and Nayla finally made it to the entrance, they presented their tickets to the guards, they checked Nayla's beyond wet bag (which took forever.), looked in their pockets and allowed them to pass.

By the time they finished all the checking, Aaron and Nayla looked like they have just came out from the shower with all their clothes on. As Nayla followed Aaron under the entrance, the winged cat's eyes glowed a light blue, and at the same time the cafe's winged cat's eyes glowed the same blue as the one on the entrance gate.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. Ryou POV.**_

As usual, Cafe Mew Mew was busy. All the sounds from the customers and the Mews sometimes gave Ryou a headache. In other words, Cafe Mew Mew was in its usual state. Sometimes he got tired of just standing there and doing research, and making sure the Mews did their waitress jobs right. In fact, right at that moment he actually wanted to help the Mews with their waitressing jobs. Just when he was going to turn around and speak to Keiichiro about this, he heard a beep from their large computer, hidden in the basement.

The Mews all stopped what they were doing, and turned to Keiichiro and Ryou. "What's happening down there Ryou?" asked the green waitress named Lettuce, right after she just cleaned up a large strawberry cake she had dropped on the floor while trying to give it to the customer who ordered it in the first place.

"Not sure what it is. Let's go look." replied Ryou, looking at Keiichiro. The Mews quickly told the customers to wait a bit longer for their orders, and ducked down to the basement with Ryou and Keiichiro.

The screen came up with a picture of a type of tiger and a quick video of a girl with Brunette hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin passing under the Red Data Animal Show entrance gates. She was with a boy with black hair, green eyes and was fairly tall. "Ryou." said Keiichiro "I think we've found our sixth Mew member." Ryou nodded his head in agreement, turning to the Mews to tell them their new task.

"As you have just witnessed, there's a new Mew. Your task is to find out as much as you can about her, and then wait for the right time to tell her what she is." Ryou told all five Mews. "You are also to tell her what she has to do for the Earth and bring her to the cafe. And don't forget to tell her she has to work with you five as well."

"So that's all we have to do? Nothing else?" asked Mint, as if daring him to say 'no' to her question.

"Yep." Ryou lamely said, happy to see Mint's face turn into a disappointed face.

"What will you be doing? Na No Da." Pudding questioned, putting her finger in a chocolate cake she swiped from the kitchen. She licked her finger as she listened to the answer.

"I and Keiichiro will stay here and inject her with her correct and rightful DNA, while you Mews will spy on the New Girl."

"What if she thinks we're joking around and believe us? Then what will we do?" the leader, Ichigo, asked with a worried look on her face.

"Then do whatever you can. I don't care what you do! I don't even care if you pick her up and throw her in a truck to get her here, just do it."

"Fine then! Be that way! Anyway, I think she wouldn't like it if we just grab her and chuck her in a truck like she was yesterdays dinner." Ichigo argued, fiercely staring at him like she was going to kill him anytime soon.

"Oi! We've been waiting for over 15 minutes for our food! Get a move on down there!" angrily yelled a customer from upstairs. They heard large stomps from upstairs as well.

"We'll be there soon! Just wait a little longer!" Mint yelled to the customer, rolling her eyes at the same time. "Can we hurry up? It's time for my tea time and I'm not sticking around here for much longer. Zakuro would you like me to make you some tea as well?"

"For goodness sake Mint, stop thinking about dammed tea!" Ichigo shouted at Mint, waving her arms around the place, and almost hitting Lettuce. But even if Ichigo did hit Lettuce she would've fell down anyways.

After 10 minutes of the arguing, Ryou sighed at the girls and turned his attention to Keiichiro, trying to block out the arguing mews voices.

"So what DNA is this girl capable of holding?" asked Ryou, interested about this breakthrough they just made.

"The strongest DNA we've got in the Cafe. The Serbian Tiger." he said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Are you sure that girl can handle it?"

"Of Course. Look at Ichigo and the second strongest DNA. She's handling it fine."

"Oh yeah, brilliant example." Ryou answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes just like Mint did earlier. He braced himself for Ichigo's yelling but he didn't get it.

Confused, he turned around to see if the Mews were still there, but the Mews had already gone back up to the Cafe to serve the impatient and cranky customers, so they couldn't tell the Mews any more information of any type about their task or the girl herself.

"Keiichiro, do you have any information about the girl?"

"No. Except her name, but that's all I have at the moment. The girls will have to find out more by spying on the girl."

Ryou doubted that this plan will work. But he tried to hide that fact by staring at the picture of the brunette haired girl. She looked kind of familiar to him.

"Hey Keiichiro, weren't we looking at that same girl this morning while she was skipping down the street to Red Animal Data Show?"

Keiichiro took a closer look and then replied. "You're right! Hey, a question if you don't mind. Why were we spying on her in the first place?"

"Dunno. I was bored I guess."

Ryou took in the picture and started to turn away, when a question came into his head and he decided to ask it before he forgets.

"Keiichiro, when will we inject her with the DNA of the Serbian Tiger?" Ryou asked, turning his head to Keiichiro.

"Soon I hope. And sooner if you stop asking all these questions and help me out. Now take over while I'll tell the girls to go home for the day, and come back early tomorrow for a short meeting." Keiichiro stood up and started to make his way towards the door to the cafe. As he opened the door, Ryou heard the Mews arguing again. Then Ryou remembered to ask Keiichiro an important fact.

"What's the name of the New Mew?"

"Nayla. Why ask, when you can simply look at the screen and read her name instead?" Keiichiro said and with that covered, he closed the door and made his way back up to the Cafe to tell the girls to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4. Lettuce POV**_

As all the Mews and Masha left Cafe Mew Mew, Lettuce saw a determined look on Ichigo's face. I think that means she's coming up with a plan, hopefully. "Well, when will we start spying on the other girl?" Mint asked interrupting Lettuce's thoughts.

"Soon. But first we have to think up of a plan. We just can't spy on her and not know what to do next." Ichigo replied, looking at Masha affectionately. "Now I saw Ryou and Keiichiro spying on the same girl this morning, and she was heading down this street. So if we follow her trail maybe we'll find."

"Or maybe we can just go to the Red Data Animal Show instead." Pudding added. "Chances are she might be still there. Na No Da." Masha flew around Pudding a few times, while she tried her best to catch Masha in her hands.

"You know Pudding I've always wanted to ask this, but why do you always put 'Na No Da' at the end of your sentences?" Lettuce asked. She had started wondering this ever since they met at the zoo.

"That's because it's fun to! See. Na No Da, Na No Da." Pudding chanted this for a while, until she decided to shut up for a change. "Uhh...weren't we thinking up a plan?"

"Can we hurry up with the thinking?" Zakuro asked. "I need to model soon, and don't want to miss that again." She flicked her hair over shoulder, and started to walk faster dragging Mint with her. The stared at her, amazed on how ambitious Zakuro is.

Lettuce started to pick up her pace, so she could keep up with Mint and Zakuro. She always wondered what would be model's life like, but she wouldn't ask Zakuro because she wouldn't want to tell anyone this little fact. Ichigo and Pudding also decided to try and keep up with Mint and Zakuro in the end.

"How long does it take to get there?" Mint complained, clinging on to Zakuro's arm.

"Oh stop your whining and focus on our task, please. It take much longer either, and we've only been walking for 3 minutes Mint." Ichigo implied, trying hard to keep in her giggles. Mint blushed a bright red, then Pudding started to laugh, then Ichigo and then Lettuce. Mint gave all of us a long and hard stare, before she turned her attention back to Zakuro. Masha started to twitter at Zakuro.

Lettuce always thought that friends had to be different, but the Mews were too different. Pudding was hyper and fun to be with, Mint was rich and wants a certain type of adventure, Zakuro was the strong but quiet type and was the most mature of all the Mews, Ichigo was a partly energetic girl and was very outspoken. And I'm a shy, clumsy and a kind girl, so the Mews tell her often. As I said before too different. "So what's the plan Ichigo?" Lettuce asked, turning her head around to look at their leader. Ichigo tilted her head to the side and spoke slowly.

"We we will have to try our best to hide ourselves from the New Mew and eavesdrop on her conversations with anyone she talks to. And if she sees us, we will tell her she has just won a free trip to Australia!"Ichigo smiled at this and continued. "We'll try our very best, and Pudding we won't need any of your old family tricks."

"WHAT! Why not? They're the best tricks there are." Pudding said hurt and proud. She puffed up her chest and walked in big steps, but later falling flat on her face. "I'm fine, Na No Da."

Lettuce helped Pudding back on her feet and turned to Ichigo so she could talk to her about the plan. "So that's all? No transformation and fighting?"

"Yep, unless a Chimera Animal or an alien comes along we will transform and we will fight." Ichigo replied looking up to see if Zakuro and Mint were still in front of them. Lettuce also looked up to also see if they were there. Pudding was still well in front of them, but Mint and Zakuro were way ahead. Lettuce started to run after them, leaving Ichigo and Pudding to trail behind her. Lettuce never wanted to be left behind in a mission, so she tried her best to keep up with the others, or try even harder to do better than that. She had to admit, Zakuro and Pudding were pretty fast walkers. Lettuce was slow and had to run, but she would have to run carefully or else she trip or crash into someone.

"Mint, Zakuro! Wait for us!" Pudding yelled. Pudding zoomed in front of Lettuce with her stuck out from her sides like an aeroplane's wings. Ichigo started to catch up with Lettuce in the end. Masha flew beside Ichigo making tweeting sounds all the way.

The two finally made to Zakuro, Mint and Pudding, after a lot of running. Ichigo stopped beside Lettuce, panting and out of breath. All the other Mews stopped for Ichigo to get her breath back before walking to the Red Data Animal Show. "How much longer 'til we get there Ichigo?" Lettuce asked, starting to feel tired from all the walking and running.

"Not much longer. Why ask?" Ichigo replied.

"Dunno. I'm just too tired to go on."

"We've only walked a full 7 minutes, and you're going to have to find the energy to move on, because we have to walk another whole 2 minutes until we get there. So you're going to have to live.

"WHAT! Why?" moaned Mint, stopping to massage her foot. Masha flew in circles around Mint's head.

"Because we're stuck walking there, so stop complaining and get a move on."

Mint groaned and let go of Zakuro's arm for a while, while she stretched for a quick sec. Masha flew back to Ichigo

"Don't worry about it Mint. We don't have that long until we arrive at the Red Data Animal Show. You can do" encouraged Lettuce trying to help Mint up. "Anyways, after all that complaining we only have a minute left until we get to the show. You can live." Mint smiled at her, and finished her stretching. She walked over to Zakuro and held onto her arm again.

Lettuce always wanted to know why Mint admired Zakuro. But if she did Mint might say 'Well, what I would ask you is why don't you admire Zakuro? Look at those eyes, they sparkle like black opals. And her legs are made for a dancer. Her hair sparkles like black ravens feathers. How can you not admire her with these features?" Lettuce smiled at this thought and followed the rest of the Mews to the street the Red Data Animal Show was on.

"Well now that we're almost there, how are we supposed to find the girl now?" Zakuro questioned, brushing her hair with her fingers. She slipped her arm a little out of Mint's grip.

"Well, she shouldn't be in the line anymore, and if we ask Ryou to ask the guards to find the girl using the cameras around the place we should find her fairly quickly." answered Ichigo, as they entered the Red Data Animal Show's grounds.

_Tweet _Masha piped. "Okay Masha. You can go find Ryou and tell him that." Ichigo told her. Masha flew off in the direction of Cafe Mew Mew. "Fly safely." Ichigo paused after she said that. "That felt wired to say out loud." Lettuce and Pudding laughed out loud.

"Com'n, we need to get tickets and stand in line 'til we can the New Mew." smiled Mint. She let go of Zakuro's arm and went to get tickets for all of them.

"It'll be fun to go back to the Red Data Animal Show again. That's where I first saw the Iromote Wildcat." Ichigo said proudly.

Mint came back with their tickets and handed each Mew a ticket, and then they lined up in the line. "This line takes forever! Can't it go any faster than it is now?" Mint complained.

"If you have any problems with the place, complain to Ryou not me. He owns the Red Data Animal Show." Ichigo told Mint. Mint glared at her in a menacing way. Lettuce decided to break it up before it got worse.

"There's no need to fight, is there. We're stuck together, so let's just get along shall we?" Mint broke her glare and started to chat with Zakuro. Ichigo turned to Pudding and Lettuce to talk to. "How are we supposed to find the girl in this large crowd? Even a giant could hide here." Lettuce asked. "Lying down that is." Ichigo smiled.

"Dunno. We might as well call her name out and see if she answers." Ichigo answered, shrugging her shoulders.

Lettuce saw a big flaw in this plan and decided to tell Ichigo what it was. "Uhh, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Umm... well, sorry to be a party pooper but I can already see a big flaw in this plan."

"What is it Lettuce?"

"We don't know her name. Simple as that."

"Shoot. I hate that Ryou."

"Wasn't it you who didn't ask? Na No Da." Pudding added.

"Shut up."

"Okay." Pudding cheerfully, as she grabbed Lettuces arm and started to pull down on it, as she usually did.

Lettuce sighed and thought that this would be a long day with the Mews for a change.


End file.
